


I Feel Pretty

by aki_hoshi



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Gen, Makeup, Touring, scorned!Matt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aki_hoshi/pseuds/aki_hoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kris starts noticing the reactions to his stage make-up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel Pretty

**Author's Note:**

> No REAL pairing. A taste of pseudo Kris/Adam, and some not-exactly-scorned!Matt. | PG | 1,625 words | 29 July, 2009
> 
>   
> **Beta:** [ abusing_sarcasm](http://abusing-sarcasm.livejournal.com/), who puts up with all my crazy shit.  
>  **Warnings:** If boys in make-up freak you out....yeah. Well, you need to get over it.  
>  **Summary:** Kris starts noticing the reactions to his stage make-up.
> 
>  **Notes:** This was written for the drabble meme over at [ontd_ai](http://community.livejournal.com/ontd_ai/). Yeah, I'm aware it's not really a drabble. They really should have a ficlet meme, because some of those prompts call for WAY more than 100-300 words. Like this one. :D
> 
>  **Prompt:** NON COUPLES/ALL OF THE IDOLS/MISC 10. Kris is starting to like how he looks in makeup. He likes the reactions he gets, too. Any rating.  
> 

*******

  
He doesn't think about it until after the show in Dallas, when a fan comments on how he looks in his stage make-up.

"What? Oh...yeah. Sorry. I didn't have time to take it off tonight," he says as he signs a t-shirt.

"No, don't be sorry. You look hot."

He chuckles and smiles. "Thanks," he says, and moves on.

But a few fans later, he's starting to feel a little self-conscious. "I wish I had just washed it off," he mumbles to Adam as they get on the bus that night.

Adam whirls around and tilts up Kris's chin towards the light with a crooked finger. "No, honey, you look hot. Leave it on." Adam winks and smiles, almost flirtatiously  wait, Adam is always flirtatious, this is nothing new  and saunters back to the bunks to get ready for some serious sleep time.

Kris goes into the bathroom and looks at his reflection. Hmph. He grabs a paper towel and wets it, wiping at the make-up. He pauses as he sees the made up side of his face versus the non-made up side, and concedes that he may not be Adam, but the light treatment of brown eyeliner and blush and foundation really don't look too bad.

Ha. It's not like he's going to start raiding Katy's make-up supply. That's just not him.

A few days (and shows) later, Kris is noticing a trend: people are asking him about his make-up after the show. They actually want to see it on him.

"Give them what they want, baby," says Adam when Kris explains this to him. "I told you  you look hot. Leave it on for the fans."

Kris makes a face, but does leave it on for the next show. And the next and the next, and suddenly, he's secretly trying to practice with some black eyeliner he stole from Adam's make-up case while in a moving bus. It doesn't go well.

"OW!" he exclaims as he pokes himself in the eye again.

Someone knocks on the bathroom door. "You okay in there, Kris?" It's Adam.

"Y-yeah... Don't worry. I'll be right out." Kris scrambles to wipe off the poorly applied eyeliner, tucking the pencil into his back pocket.

Adam tries the handle, and Kris realizes he didn't lock it. "Adam, wait-"

But Adam is already poking his head inside, staring at Kris's reflection in the mirror. "Have you been crying?" he asks, a worried frown creasing his brow.

Kris's eye is probably a little red, he thinks. "No."

"Well, then, what..." Adam trails off as he pushes the door open, stepping inside, squinting at Kris's face like he's not sure what he's seeing. "Is that...is that eyeliner, Kris Allen?"

"Shh!" Kris makes a shushing motion and pulls Adam into the ridiculously cramped bathroom with him, closing the door.

Adam spots the pencil in Kris's back pocket and pulls it out. "And with my own eyeliner...tsk tsk."

Kris is mortified. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't say you're sorry baby. All you had to do was ask."

"What?" Kris knows he looks dumbfounded.

Adam shrugs and says, "I would have taught you how to put it on."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation."

Adam smiles. "Stay here. I'll be right back."

As Adam leaves, he hears Matt crack at him, "Did Kris turn you down, buddy? Better luck next time, Lambert!" Kris snorts and hears the others laughing too.

"At least I'm not desperate, Giraud!" he hears Adam call back.

"Ooooooh....dissed!" exclaims Danny, and he can imagine the mock-scandalized face Matt's sporting.

"Just had to get some...provisions," Adam says to the others as he pushes the bathroom door all the way open, and Kris can see his wicked smile and hears Anoop say, "TMI, dude. TMI."

Adam closes the door behind him and sets the black pencil on the counter, along with small bag of cotton balls. He shakes a bottle he has in his hands, and explains, "Make-up remover." Kris nods like he really understands, but all he can do is press his lips together and stare at Adam with wide eyes.

"Don't look so scared, Kris," Adam says. "I won't tell anyone." He pours a little bit of the make-up remover on a cotton ball and tilts Kris's chin up. "Close your eyes."

Kris does as he's told and feels Adam gently swipe the moist cotton ball over his abused eye several times before he asks Kris to open his eyes and look up, and then applies the same treatment to the bottom lid.

"Alright. So this really is not the ideal environment for this, but I'll try." He pushes at Kris's shoulders until he's facing the mirror, and Adam is directly behind him. "Take the pencil and hold it like this," Adam demonstrates before handing over the stick.

Kris does as he's told, and lets Adam tutor him in eyeliner 101. "No, here, like this," and Adam's hand covers his own and guides his hand in the short but smooth movements, Adam's front pressing firmly against his back. It's a comfort, but he still can't believe what's actually happening.

"This is a little thick, isn't it?" Kris asks as they finish up. The black is a stark contrast to the brown Kris is used to seeing on his face.

Adam shrugs. "Yes, compared to the smaller pencils you're used to." He pulls something out of his back pocket. No, a few somethings. "A smudger," Adam explains, holding up a stick with a black, rubbery tip at the end, "and some mascara," he finishes, holding up a tube.

"Oh, no, I don't need that stuff on, really. I'm just going to take it back off before I leave here," Kris appeals.

"Hey, we're doin' this, and I'm getting a damn picture, Allen," Adam says as he pulls out his iPhone.

"What? NO! No, Adam. Nonononono."

Adam smiles. "Just for me. I won't show anyone. I promise."

"What do you want a picture for?" Kris asks, and realizes by Adam's reflected smile that he's giving Adam exactly what he wants.

"For blackmail, of course," Adam says, like it's obvious.

Kris sighs. There's no point in arguing.

Adam smiles and has Kris turn around so he can smudge the eyeliner and apply the mascara. Kris blinks when Adam is done, looking into the mirror. He looks...odd, kind of like when they did that "Circus" music video for Ford. Adam is standing behind him, smiling proudly like a father to a child.

"I look ridiculous," Kris says, grabbing the bottle of make-up remover.

"No! Picture first," Adam demands, turning Kris so he can snap a picture. Kris makes sure to give Adam a good glare, which only makes Adam's smile widen.

"Yes, very hot," Adam says," tipping Kris's face up again, and a Kris's breath falls away from him for a moment as they freeze in hold, just looking at each other. Adam then leans closer and says, "Not that I don't love you _au natural_."

Kris blushes, and focuses on Adam's rather rosy lips. Is he wearing lip gloss? Chapstick, maybe.

Kris's eyes dart up to Adam's as Adam's lips seem to get a bit closer. He sees Adam's tongue peek out to wet his lips, and then they are sharing a chaste kiss, and for some reason, it doesn't feel like a breaking of vows...there's not really romance behind it, just mutual attraction, a kind of 'thank you', and Kris knows this will be the only time, so he enjoys it while he can, which is only a short moment.

He turns to the mirror following the pause that comes after their lips part, and says with a laugh, "Wow, what a pair we are."

Adam laughs and places his hand on Kris's shoulder, giving him a good shake. "Only us."

"I'll meet you out there in a second," Kris says, meeting Adam's eyes in the mirror.

Adam nods and exits the stall, and Kris grins at the "FINALLY!" that bursts from Michael as Adam emerges.

Kris stares at his reflection for a moment, and starts to shake the bottle of make-up remover like Adam did, to mix the solution when there's a knock on the door.

"Kris, man, I really gotta pee," says Michael from the other side.

Kris pauses, smiles, and opens the door.

"Whoa!" exclaims Mike, backpedaling as far as the narrow hall allows, upon seeing Kris.

Kris just smiles and moves past a shocked Michael to enter the front common area of the bus. There's a collective gasp or explicative from everyone but Scott as they see Kris.

"What the fuck, man..." says Danny, making a face. He looks more shocked or mind-boggled than disgusted, which is good, Kris thinks.

"Adam gave me a make-up lesson," Kris says, smiling at Adam, who is trying desperately not to burst into laughter.

"Does Kris have make-up on?" Scott asks. "Damn, I wish I could see that."

"I dunno, man," says Anoop, his eyes practically protruding from his face, they're so wide, "I'm seeing it, and I'm not sure I want to."

Kris goes and sits next to Adam on one of the benches that lines the side of the bus. Matt slides over and says in a sultry voice, clearly over his shock, "Did you get all dolled up for me, Kris, lover? You really didn't have to do that, you know. I love you just the way you are."

Adam can't control his laughter anymore, and falls sideways on the bench seat, and that seems to relieve some tension, though Danny is still looking at Kris like he's gone a little crazy.

"I don't think I'll be needing this," Kris says, handing Adam his make-up remover. "I rather like feeling pretty."

* * *

  
As any other author, I greatly appreciate feedback! If you don't want to comment here, you can email me directly at [aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com](mailto:aki.hoshi.fics@gmail.com) or  
you can comment at my LJ comm [here](http://community.livejournal.com/aki_hoshi_fics/5422.html?mode=reply).  
thank you so much for reading!  



End file.
